big_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
NumberTales
NumberTales is a spoof of VeggieTales. Cast * Arthur The One as Bob the Tomato * Mickey The Five as Larry the Cucumber * Charlie Eleven as Junior Asparagus * Carla Seven as Laura Carrot * Lumiere Two as Archibald Asparagus * Bob Four as Jimmy Gourd * Melvin Four as Jerry Gourd * Mr. Seven as Mr. Lunt * Pa Square as Pa Grape * The French Threes as The French Peas * Mr. Eight as Mr. Nezzer * Madame Nine as Madame Blueberry * Julia Trapezoid as Petunia Rhubarb * Mickey-Boy as Larry-Boy * The Eights as The Scallions * Dad Ten as Dad Asparagus * Mom Sixty as Mom Asparagus Episodes # Where's Two When I'm A-Afraid? # Two Wants Me to Love Them!?! # Are You My Brother? # One, Five & Two # Julian and the Giant Nine # The Six That Saved Christmas # Very Happy Songs! # Mickey-Boy! & the Starfish from Underwater! # Wilson and the Biggest Structure! # Madame Nine # The End of Happiness? # Mickey-Boy and the Gossip Robot # King Jorge and the Doggie # Hadassah... The Girl Who Became Queen # Larry The Kindly Cucumber # The Ultimate Happy Song Countdown # Simon Sing-Along Songs and More! # The Two of Christmas # The Beautiful World Of Number-Tainment! # The Ballot of Tiny Jojo # An Easter Carol # A Coodle's Tale # Eight Of The Opera # Zeke and the Great Cracker War # Louisiana Two and the Search for Sammy‘s Hairgel # Lord of the Onions # Showlock Holmes and the Golden Measurer # Mickey-Boy and the Bad Seven # Lucy: Football Warrior # Diego And The Giant Escape # The Silly Blizzard Of Alls # One Sawyer and Huckleberry Mickey’s Big Math Adventure # Abe And The Astounding Promise # Louisiana Two And The Search For Thomas’s Umbrella # Saint Nick: A Story of Joyful Giving # Dory: The Little Fish That Woodn’t # Sleeping Booty: A Girl After Two's Own Heart # It's A Wonderment Life # Twas The Day Before Easter # Princess And The Rock Star # The Little Keyboard Man # Robin Should And His Not-So Happy Grandma # The Payless Princess # The League Of Incredible Numbers # The Little Motel That Stood # MacMickey And The Stinky Shoe Fight # Merry Mickey And The Star Of Christmas # Numbers in Space: The Math Frontier # Six Night Fever # Beauty And The Seas # Three's Bark Movies # Simon: A ShapeTales Movie # The Letters Who Don't Do Anyhing: A ShapeTales Movie Others Shows # 3-2-1 Letters! # Mickey-Boy: The Cartoon Adventures # NumberTales in the House # NumberTales in the City Compilations * If I Sang A Happy Song * Lessons From The Toy Chest * Lessons From The Toy Chest 2 * Lessons From The Toy Chest 3 * The Lord Made You Special * The Lord Loves You Very Much * Mickey Learns To Listen * Arthur Lends A Helping Hand * Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too! * Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too 2 * Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too 3 * Lettuce Love One Another * Happy Little Thing Called Love * Happy Together! * NumberTales: Live! Sing Yourself Happy * Heroes of the Bible - Lions, Shepherds & Queens, Oh My! * Heroes of the Bible - Stand Up, Stand Tall, Stand Strong * Heroes of the Bible - A Baby, A Quest and the Wild, Wild West * Heroes of the Bible - A Selfish King, A Big Fish and a Great Cookie War * NumberTales Sing Alongs: Do the Shu Shi * NumberTales Sing Alongs: Dance of the Five * NumberTales Sing Alongs: Love My Nose * NumberTales Sing Alongs: I Can Be Your Bud * NumberTales Sing Alongs: The Hairgel Song * NumberTales Sing Alongs: The Little Bunny Song * NumberTales Sing Alongs: Bubble Rap * NumberTales Sing Alongs: A Mess Down in Egypt * NumberTales Sing Alongs: Bellybutton * NumberTales Sing Alongs: The Song of the Fish * Boyz in the Pit- Sing Yourself Happy! * NumberTales: Growing Generous Kids! * NumberTales: Growing Patient Kids! * NumberTales: Growing Faithful Kids! * NumberTales: Growing Kindhearted Kids! * NumberTales: Growing Courageous Kids! * NumberTales: Growing Confident Kids! * All the Shows Season 1 * All the Shows Season 2 * All the Shows Season 3 * All the Shows Season 4